Corset
by theconsultingtardisbananaangel
Summary: After a wardrobe full of old clothing falls through the rift, Jack can't stop thinking about getting Ianto into a corset. Explicit M/M, slight dub-con, all Janto. Also, Tosh and Gwen are perverts.


**Author's Note: My computer froze on Tumblr between a Torchwood gif set and a picture of a corset. Therefore, I was staring at Jack and Ianto kissing near a corset and this happened.**

**Slightly dub-con, and explicit M/M sex. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

It started when an old armoire fell through the rift. Jack decided it was worth rounding up anyways, just to make sure it was safe.

"Owen, Ianto, with me. Tosh, Gwen, I want you to check up on those Viking warrior sightings in in Splott." Jack grabbed his coat and his gun, and Owen looked up from his computer's Solitaire game.

"You're taking a gun to inspect a wardrobe?"

"Maybe we'll run into Aslan," dead-panned Ianto.

"Wait, Jack? Are you sure Gwen and I can handle eight Viking warriors on our own?"

"You can when they're six inches tall." Jack winked and exited the room, followed shortly by Owen and Ianto.

"Mysterious armoire? That takes real men." Owen rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Good field. Love fields. So green and fieldy." Jack followed his tracking device to a large open field in the country. He parked the big black Torchwood car at the top. The sky looked grey, as if ready to pour at any moment.

"Your insight astounds me, sir." Ianto climbed out of the car, where he had been reclining in the back seat for the trip.

"More of a chartreuse," remarked Owen.

"I think I can see the wardrobe." Jack stood at the top of the hill, coat flapping in the pre-thunderstorm wind. The three men made an impressive sight, all mysterious and pensive.

"No shit." Owen loved ruining the moment.

"I dunno. It's pretty hard to spot." Ianto pretended to look troubled.

"Come on, kids, we gotta hurry if we want to get to Narnia by nightfall." Jack started walking down the hill to where the rather obtuse wardrobe stood imposingly.

"Careful. Might be dangerous," warned Ianto, only half-kidding. Who knew what other cultures might use wardrobes for?

"Earth. Victorian era. I'm shaking in my boots." Jack scanned the wardrobe before throwing open the doors ceremoniously. Rows of dresses hung on the inside. A few hatboxes sat in the bottom. Jack reached for the one on top.

"Look, Ianto, I think this one is your size." Owen held up a burgundy evening gown. Ianto rolled his eyes as Owen smirked. Jack grinned.

"You'd need one hell of a corset to fit in that, Ianto."

"Thanks for backing me up, Jack." Ianto took another hatbox and began to examine its contents.

"He'd be cute in a corset, wouldn't he, Owen?" Jack was the one smirking now. Owen pretended to gag.

"I believe that is sexual harassment, sir."

"Anyways," Owen cleared his throat. "The wardrobe belonged to one Cecile Northby, age 19, engaged to some bloke she calls 'my dear Alexander..."

* * *

"All right, back to Spare Oom with you," Ianto told the wardrobe as he helped Jack heft it into the Hub.

"The amount you actually know about Narnia is somewhat disconcerting," said Owen.

"Shut up and help us."

"Can't. The difference in our heights would put me in a significant disadvantage-"

"Just shut up then."

* * *

"I was serious about the corset." Jack said. Ianto jumped. He had thought he was alone, as he usually waited until everyone else had gone home to clean, embarrassed by the slightly obsessive manner by which he carried out the cleaning.

"Still sexual harassment."

"Didn't bother you the other day in my office." Ianto smiled at the incident's memory, which involved no clothes, a video camera, and a lot of whipped cream.

"I wiped the CCTV footage of that. Tosh needs her eyesight." Jack pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"But I was going to make a movie."

"I did, however, put it on a flash drive." Ianto stepped closer to the intoxicating American.

"That is probably the most un-sexy word in the universe."

"Flash drive is two words," Ianto pointed out.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Jack flashed his best smile, the one that was reserved for teasing Ianto.

"And where might that be? Splott?"

"No, six inch Vikings aren't exactly my type."

"I thought everything was 'your type', sir." Ianto's hand made its way up Jack's muscular chest.

"Right now, my type is a certain tall Welsh guy in a corset." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"You just won't let the corset go, will you?" Ianto would roll his eyes again, but that would require taking them off of Jack.

"Well, I figured you didn't want our dear friend Cecile's, so I got a different one." One of Jack's hands moved to the small of Ianto's back.

"You haven't left the Hub since we got back."

"I didn't say I bought it_ today_." Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, and Ianto closed his eyes slowly.

"You're impossible, sir." Ianto sighed and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. Jack began to move his hands towards the bottom of Ianto's vest, unbuttoning the neatly tailored garment. He took one side of the vest in each hand, pulling Ianto backwards towards the stairs. They made their way up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Finally, they reached the office.

"I take that as a yes," muttered Jack huskily. He pulled away from Ianto briefly to take in the sight. Ianto's deep red shit was open, and one cuff link had fallen out. His tie was still tied, and it hung, askew, down his chest. His pants had been abandoned half a flight of stairs ago, revealing a pair of blue silk boxers that clashed horribly with his own plaid ones, the only thing he still wore.

"What're you doing?" Ianto asked, face flushed, pupils blown wide.

"Corset." Jack grabbed a shopping bag from some expensive store in London. Inside; a creamy white garment box that opened to reveal a blood-red corset obviously meant for a male body.

"I am not wearing that," he protested halfheartedly.

"Well, it's too small for me." Jack grunted and pulled Ianto close again. Ianto, hoping to retain at least some conrol, slid a thumb under the elastic band of the American's boxers. Jack gasped and bit down on Ianto's lower lip. Unfortunately for Ianto, however, Jack had centuries of experience controlling himself. He snarled, and yanked his tie off before throwing the shirt across the room. Panting, Ianto felt his protests dissolve as blood rushed downwards.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmgh." Ianto fell backwards onto Jack's chair. Jack followed, leaving a trail of bites along Ianto's neck.

"Stay there." Jack grabbed the corset from the desk and started to dress Ianto, who struggled and fought halfheartedly until Jack lost his balance and fell to the floor, Ianto landing on his chest. Both men were breathing heavily. Jack pulled Ianto's boxers away, and ran a hand up his inner thighs until he knew that Ianto was fully compliant. He rolled them over, and kneeled, his legs straddling Ianto's hips.

"Jack," Ianto whimpered. He allowed the older man to secure the corset before moving away. He felt himself being flipped over, and the cool concrete floor felt good against his flushed cheeks.

"Red is your color." Jack cooed, and began to tighten the ribbons, starting at the bottom near Ianto's tailbone, pulling them until Ianto grunted. He tied the lacing at the top, allowing four inches of slack so that it would loosen as Ianto moved.

"Black an' blue's gonna be your colour if you don't let me up," grunted Ianto, some self-control restored at the pain of the corset. But Jack had done a good job, and it felt snug but not altogether unpleasant.

"Promises, promises," Jack said, but he let Ianto move freely. The younger man rolled over, lying on his back, and stared at Jack, eyes half-closed, expression unreadable.

"Come here," he demanded finally. Jack complied, finally removing his boxers. He took one last look at Ianto, the deep red looking gorgeous against his milky white skin.

"Reward time," said Jack, determined to make Ianto feel amazing after putting up with Jack's weird corset thing. He straddled the Ianto again, moving his arms under his shoulders so that his weight was resting equally on his knees and elbows. Ianto, drunk on his advanced pheromones, whined and pulled Jack closer, kissing his chest. Jack arched his back and moaned as Ianto took his left nipple between his teeth. He slipped back onto his knees, letting his ass meet his feet, biting Ianto's skin above the corset. He sat up, moving his hands along Ianto's sides, feeling the contours and savoring the texture of the silk and bone and skin.

"Jack," Ianto whined as his partner traced his hipbones down toward his throbbing erection. Jack began to stroke rhythmically, drawing more whimpers from the man beneath him. Suddenly, he climbed off of Ianto and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Fuck me," he directed.

"Yes, sir," breathed Ianto. He moved Jack around until he was more or less sitting on Ianto's lap. Ianto wrapped one arm around Jack's torso, and Jack took his other hand and began to suck on two of his fingers. Ianto rested his head between Jack's shoulder blades, feeling him breathe. Jack, hand on Ianto's wrist, lead him down until he let go, placing his hands on the floor. Ianto slid a finger into Jack's entrance, drawing a low moan out of him. He added another finger and began to massage him, stroking and loosening the muscle. Jack grunted as Ianto added a third, dry, finger and then a fourth, knowing that the pain was payback for the corset.

Just as the pain began to fade, Ianto shifted his weight and pulled his hand away, clutching his chest as tingles of anticipation spread across both of their bodies. Ianto mumbled something that might have been English and lined himself up.

"Jack," he said again, louder this time, and pushed in completely, all the way up to the hilt. He began to rock back and forth, slamming harder and harder into Jack, who was moaning loudly. The world fell away, and it was just Ianto and Jack, Jack and Ianto, and that _fucking corset_. Ianto dragged his fingernails involuntarily across Jack's chest, leaving bloodied grooves along his beautifully defined pecs and abs.

"Aah!" Jack cried out as Ianto hit his prostate perfectly, the pain of Ianto's rough movements combined with the stinging marks on his chest and the pleasure of it all, plus Ianto's rhythmic grunts, became an overwhelming mix of sensations that erased his memories and made him see stars. There was a ripping of fabric, and Ianto felt the corset tear along the seams. His thrusts began to loose their perfect pattern, and they weren't nearly as powerful as before.

"Jack," Ianto began to chant as he felt the familiar surge. He was close, so close- Two more, one more... Ianto's cock slammed into Jack once more. He threw his head back and screamed as the world went white and his orgasm took over his entire body. He spilled into Jack, and the heat between them felt like a thousand electical shocks. Jack came shortly afterwards, arching his back and spilling all over the floor. Ianto pulled out of Jack with a satisfied sigh and fell back onto the floor, completely spent. Jack fought for breath as he remembered who he was and where he was, and he felt a surge of energy as he stood up, trembling slightly. He looked down at Ianto, whose corset was now loose and torn. He gazed up at Jack, looking satisfied... Was that _gloating_?

"We're going to bed," Jack announced, and held his hand out to Ianto, who grasped his wrist and pulled himself upwards, swaying at the sudden movement. Jack clutched his chest until Ianto stopped trembling, and then took Ianto in his arms without much effort and carried him down to his bedroom. Ianto fell asleep somewhere along the way, and Jack kissed his forehead tenderly, listening to the hum of the building and the deep, sated breathing coming from his lover. Jack laid him gently in bed, crawled in beside him, and pulled the covers over them both.

"Goodnight, Ianto. I love you." Jack untied the damaged corset, but didn't remove it.

They slept, bodies tangled, covered in sweat and semen, clinging to each other. Nothing in the world mattered when they were together like this.

* * *

Tosh, as usual, was the first to arrive. Tired and yawning, she almost tripped on...was that Ianto's vest?

Yes, it was, and there was Jack's shirt and Ianto's pants and something silver and shiny and a belt, two belts... Tosh smiled slightly, before stepping around the discarded clothing and sitting at her computer. Gwen entered a few moments later, taking in the scattered garments and grinning.

"Hey, Gwen," Tosh said. "Come here a minute. I've got some interesting footage you should see..."

* * *

**Gwen and Tosh, you sluts! Ah well, I don't blame you... *wink***


End file.
